


always, i'll care

by hqprotectionsquad



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Big Hero 6 (2014) References, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Inspired by Music, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad
Summary: Bokuto will always remind you how much he loves you, even if you don't show the same effort.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	always, i'll care

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> This fic was inspired by Jeremy Zucker's "always, i'll care." Feel free to have a listen while reading!
> 
> You can imagine this fic as either platonic or in the beginning stages of romantic. I initially wrote this to be a platonic relationship, but it ended up reading as more of a romantic relationship. Feel free to imagine it however you'd like!

“Hey, what are you doing tonight?” You aren’t a stranger to Koutarou’s unexpected phone calls. For anyone else, you’ll put them on silent, but for your best friend? He’s got his own ringtone. 

That self-indulgent weirdo set it to his own voice saying “hey, hey, hey,” as if he doesn’t hear himself yell that enough when he’s in his volleyball matches.

You shift the phone from one ear to another, as you fold clean laundry. “Nothing, why?”

“I’ll come over,” his hopeful voice resounds.

“You go to school an hour away by train. You know you’re crazy, right?” You say this, but you already know he’s on his way to the station to buy his ticket.

“Crazy for you, yeah.” No matter what, your cheeks will always flare up whenever he says some cheesy line that goes straight for the arteries. It’s like he’s trying to stop your heart or something like that.

“Shut up,” you pause to laugh. “I’ll see you later.”

You set your phone off to the side and continue folding the clothes that lie on your bed. He’s been the same since high school. His ear is attached to his phone. Had he not been training to become a professional volleyball player, you were sure that he’d love the opportunity to be a broadcaster or really anything that would suit his overflowing charisma. He uses that charisma to get the crowd on its feet at volleyball games, but outside of the court, he’s constantly calling other people. It’s weird because, in a time where people prefer digital words over voices from a distance, Koutarou is steadfast.

You don’t usually pick up your phone, and he knows that. Most of the time, you’re studying for an upcoming exam, even if it’s a week and a half in the future. Koutarou seems like he’s got too much time on his hands even though he’s taking a full course load of classes. Whenever you’re heard on the other end, he takes it as a win. You’re a train ride away, two hours of commuting in total, but you’re worth it, says Bokuto.

There’s a nagging sensation in your head, knowing he must be only talking to you because Akaashi has plans with whomever tonight, as he says he does on Fridays. (Even that seems a bit far-fetched, but you know that he is working his way to becoming a butterfly since college has begun.) He must be doing this for pity, considering your lack of response most of the time. Well, is it really your fault that you’re prioritizing your education?

You’re thankful for him though. Without him, you don’t really know who else would check up on you.

Soon enough, he’s texting you to buzz him into the building and you meet him by the door, grinning when you see that owl face on the other side of the glass.

“I told you to just buzz me in! There’s no need for you to come down!” He exclaims when you open the door for him, shifting so he can get inside.

“Kind of looks like you need help, what’s this all for?” You eye the paper and plastic bags he holds in the crook of his arms and the handles of some between his fingers. You can’t even properly give him a hug because of all of the bags. You reach for the ones in his arms and he takes a step back with a laugh.

“Just things for you, and since they are for you, there is no need for you to help me out.”

By the time you're fiddling for your keys in your pocket in front of your dorm room, Bokuto is itching to reveal what he's bright for you. He keeps fidgeting when you wiggle the key into the slot and finally, you get it.

“What are you so excited to show me, ‘Tarou?”

He dumps the contents of each bag on top of your bed with the largest smile. Piles of junk food form stiff peaks and you can't help but to laugh. “Is that ice cream?”

“Yeah, I kind of forgot about that,” he mentions as he scratches his head. “It should still be okay.” He opens the fridge as if it’s his own and stashes the two pints to freeze. “We’re having a movie night!”

“Aw, Bo,” you slip your arms around his waist to settle into a hug and look up at him, “thank you.”

Bokuto grins, but he soon covers his mouth with his hand. His cheeks are beginning to flood with color and gosh, that's embarrassing right now. “Don't thank me yet, we haven't started the movie.”

“You know, are you even allowed to eat any of these things? They've got, like, a thousand calories and preservatives.” You're undeterred when Bokuto lets go first to reach for a plastic-wrapped melon pan.

“Well, what they don't know doesn't hurt them!”

“It’ll hurt your body when you have practice,” you wonder out loud and Bokuto shushes you, with a finger perpendicular to his lips.

“No need to say anything like that.” Bokuto’s not planning to eat the whole convenience store, but he’d be lying if he wasn't going to eat part of it. Still with the melon pan in one hand, he opens one of the bags of chips, sighing with delight once he pops one of the chips into his mouth. He hardly gets the chance to indulge, but for you, he guesses he’ll have to make an exception. Just for you, of course.

He’s on your bed, shoving snacks to one side so you both can sit on the other. After digging through your closet, you throw a blanket into his face and you can hear the mumbles of his gratitude. “Sorry.” 

“Sure you were sorry.” Bokuto sticks a tongue out as he stretches the fabric across his body and waves you over. “Hurry up, (Y/N). I brought us Big Hero Six.”

“Again?” You slide in real close, just like you always do. “You know that you cry every time Tadashi dies—”

“(Y/N), you always have to spoil it!”

“We’ve watched it together at least four times. God knows how many times you’ve watched it in total.” Your eyes roll along with your statement. “Okay, start it up.”

Bokuto hits a button on the remote that begins unveiling the opening credits. It’s an incredibly small screen, and you’re sure Bokuto has a larger TV at his own house, but he loves being with you at your dorm. He says it’s something that reminds him of a separate life he could’ve had. He’s already living the Disney life that anyone wishes for — a place on a volleyball team in one of the top leagues of Japan, something he’s wanted since he was born — yet he yearns for a life everyone has. He wants a regular college experience, but to him, college will be a piece of paper declaring his knowledge on a subject. It won't mean much when he's on the court. You bet his only reason for being in college is to use the gym, even though he trains with his professional team as well.

You meld into one body, your arms hang on his torso and your head on his shoulder. His arm snakes around your shoulders and squeezes you tight to him. Is it weird that you do this with your best friend? It’s never not been like this.

“Bo, can I talk to you?”

“But Hiro’s about to go to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology with Tadashi.” He pouts when he looks down at you. He presses the pause button and turns to you, taking your hand in his. “Alright, alright. What’s wrong, (Y/N)?”

“Why do you assume something’s wrong?”

“Well, it doesn’t have to be wrong. I’m just guessing! By your tone of voice.” There’s a smile on his face that is so bright. You can’t help but to feel happy when you see him.

“Koutarou, why do you bother to hang out with me and text me, when I barely do the same thing?” You leave your hand in his grasp, wondering what would happen if you placed it back into your lap.

“You know you’re one of my best friends, right?” Bokuto chuckles. “I go through the bothering because I care too much to let you go. You’re one of my favorite people, I don’t care if you won’t speak to me on your own. I’ll keep trying for the both of us.” He plants a kiss on your forehead.

“Thank you, Bo. I’ll try harder.”

“You don’t have to, not if you don’t want to. But the idea of you trying warms my heart.” He lets go of your hand to clutch at his chest dramatically. A hand sails to his shoulder. “Hey, what did you have to hit me for?” He yelps.

“Shut up, let’s watch the movie.” And you can’t help but to grin with a happy sigh as you settle back into Bokuto’s embrace. This is a moment you’ll remember forever and you’ll keep on wishing on the stars for Bokuto. He deserves all the wishes because he shines brighter than the stars themselves.


End file.
